callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SPAS-12
"The SPAS-12's spread is made more tight with the Holographic Sight when hip-firing. This can make it better for targeting enemies at it's range extent, however aiming down the sight will make the pellets spread more. " Is this confirmed? I had thought that the Holo sight just made the bullets travel farther. Pup42512n 04:41, March 2, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n It does neither, and the grip does neither. Go try in a private match in highrise you can test range by blasting out the windows and you can test spread by shooting a wall and observing the spread of the bullets. Aiming down your sights with all shotguns increases the spread. ~Scuba Steve 2-3-10 I don't mean aiming down the sights. If you look at the article now, one of the trivia bullets claim that the Holo sight decreases spread or some such when it is attached, but not aimed down. Pup42512n 01:03, March 4, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n No, regardless of attachments the bullets will spread randomly in a circle made by the hipfire crosshairs. Scuba Steveo 20:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Okay then, in that case, I went ahead and took that sentence out of the trivia, because I think what you're trying to say is that the statement is inaccurate...but I'm not 100% sure. Since pup for some reason didn't take it out. TheFedExPope 03:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Range? I remember one time a trivia said that the Grip attatchment for the SPAS-12 decreases range and the Holographic Sight increases range, but now it says the Grip attatchment increases the range for the SPAS-12... Are any of those facts true? Toilet Bowl Soldier 17:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hell if I know. I'm wondering the same m'self.Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 17:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Someone needs to test it then. Toilet Bowl Soldier 17:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Only silencers change range. I'll delete that (and yes, I have witnessed testing). Imrlybord7 18:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) God bless you admin! Toilet Bowl Soldier 18:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Aiming down the sight How were the claims about the spread of ADS pellets confirmed? I see good players aim down the sight because they say it does more damage at range. I tried it myself and that seemed to be the case unless Steady Aim was applied, with which I couldn't tell what was better. DuckReconMjr 20:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :I think it does inflict more ranged damage, but the main advantage is that it is more likely to hit because the pellets are wider out.Namfuak 03:58, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I have tested it, with and without aiming down sight and using steady aim in a private match, and there was litterally no difference. Although, if you aim down sight BEFORE you fire and don't go out until AFTER the cocking begins, it will cock SLIGHTLY faster (almost unnoticable). that is the ONLY difference. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:54, April 26, 2010 (UTC) SoH Pro does not equal faster RoF I've shot the Spas-12 with both SoH Pro and a different Tier 1 Perk, both hip-fire and ADS, with no drastic differences in the RoF. I even timed them, and they both came out to 7 seconds. Can somebody show me a video where SoH pro does increase the RoF? Because to my knowledge from shooting with and without SoH Pro, they shoot the same. One800MyGrits 01:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) SoH Pro does nothing to any gun's RoF. 14:56, May 29, 2010 (UTC)